Beyond the Night: Beyond the Cave
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: The transition into adulthood is a pain. Warren McGinnis thought he would no longer have to deal with the spoiled rich kids and jocks of his high school years, only to find out his roommate is none other than Gotham's playboy Dick Grayson. (AU origin story for Terry)
1. Day in Hell

Disclaimer – I don't own _Batman Beyond or Young Justice. (I changed this to a crossover due to the fact even though this is also going very AU for YJ, it still ties in.)_

In this AU the Joker movie and Waller's experiment don't exist, and the reasons for the bat family breaking up differs. Terry is still related to Bruce but in a different manner. (It's a secret.) There are also a few timeline changes, which includes when Bruce retired, but also a lessoning of the age gap between Terry and the rest of the bat family, and when Bruce retired. The AU borrows here and there from the different continuities. Bruce is cold, but a different type of cold.

In the final pre-planning _**Beyond the Night,**_ I debated whether to write the story from Terry's timeframe with flashbacks to the past events or to break the story up into two parts. I decided on the latter and then debated whether to write at the same time, to do the now first or the past first. I finally decided upon the past, particularly since I'm going to use a writing technique I've only used with my _Best/Worst Christmas Pageant_ fics. Warren McGinnis plays a role in this, though there is no character tag for him. Mary also plays a role, hence her character tag will eventually be used, but she _**does not**_ use the name Mary in this. While this may not seem to tie into BB, this is an AU origin story for Terry.

Another secret. Lots of secrets. I'm not saying exactly what they are, as the secrets are supposed to be something discovered over the progression of the story. (I will be dropping clues.) How I'll use the various continuities to shape the series is a secret. However, here is a bit of info I should reveal before the first chapter. The incident with the second Robin left Grayson with PTSD, something only a few knows about, Starfire is one of the ones he hasn't told despite the fact they're dating for some time now. Also, the Nelson Nash in this is the father of the Nelson Nash from BB.

 **Beyond the Night: Beyond the Cave  
** _ **Day in Hell**_

 _My name is Warren McGinnis. I'm a resident of Gotham, or at least I was born and raised there. I am, starting this fall, going to be a resident of Hudson University in New York City. I like Gotham well enough, what with Batman and the other local heroes constantly fighting crime as if they were heroes from a real comic book. However, the gossip regarding Wayne and his kids is annoying, and I'm tired of hearing about those spoiled brats._

 _The latest is Timothy Drake. Like Bruce Wayne, he comes from money. He didn't need Wayne to take him in, as he had his own family fortune. According to the gossip, he's quite the spoiled brat, but truth be told nobody really knows anything about him beside that as he's one of those kids who, despite being of money never got himself noticed. Then again, he's still in his early teen years. It's later on that rich kids tend to get their negative reputation._

 _The second kid on the other hand, well, Jason Todd ran away from the Wayne manor after only living there for a year. The papers say he was an ungrateful juvenile delinquent who didn't appreciate the fact Bruce Wayne was taking him in. In the long run, Wayne is better off that one didn't last, I've heard some adults say because his juvenile record is pretty bad. And if the first one was anything to go by, Wayne wouldn't have done much good._

 _The oldest of Wayne's so called kids is Richard Grayson, aptly called "Dick" by everyone who knows him. He's my age, and known to those in my year as a major playboy, no thanks to Wayne's own playboy living style. He's never once had a steady girlfriend, and it is a surprise that Wayne is not having to deal with his teen ward being a teen dad, if not multiple times over. Chances are, if I'd gone to Gotham University, I would have run into him. I, a nerdy comic book guy doesn't get along well with jock types. I hope my dorm mate_ _ **isn't**_ _a spoiled rich kid, let alone a jock. I was bullied enough as it was in school by those types._

 **~B~**

The rubber band snapped against the flesh of his wrist, making a satisfactory snapping sound.

Another snap as the pair of blue eyes scanned the small apartment for anything which might prove incriminating. The eighteen-year-old took a deep breath, noting there'd never been much of this apartment. Missing was the childhood memories stored away in his childhood room at Wayne manor, not collecting dust simply because of Alfred's fastidious manner. The constant fight to get out from under Bruce's wing only intensified after the incident with the second robin.

" _So… I'm not going to the university in Metropolis after all. The school doesn't have my degree plan._ "

" _So you're going to be going to the university here in Gotham?_ "

" _No, Bruce. I'm going to be going to Hudson University in New York._ "

Dick sighed, giving the abysmal, non-descript apartment another look over, remembering how Bruce hadn't been pleased with the particular choice due to the small size, but cheapness. There were many things his mentor didn't understand. Calloused fingers reached out for the rubber band, pulling it back for another resounding snap. "He means well. He really does."

" _Master Richard, are you sure that you want to tell Master Bruce at the last minute?_ "

" _If I tell him any sooner about what I plan on to do, he'll do everything he can to stop me. I mean, I've got plans. So, I can't tell anyone, lest he finds out. I know you'll keep my secret._ "

The rubber band snapped against his wrist again, the eighteen-year-old not liking how his mind kept trying to fight back the urge to punch something. The band was meant to counter the anxiety attacks which occurred when not out as Nightwing and he was in his civilian form, with no control, but not doing anything. Another snap occurred, as he reminded himself not to think about Jason or the memories from that night. It was just easier being Nightwing than it was Dick Grayson. His fingers reached in for the velvety box in his pocket, wondering if he could muster up the courage.

It felt like he was forgetting something, when a loud booming sound rattled through the room, the sound of the front door smashing in, and onto the ground making him jump nearly out of his skin. "Dick! You're such a Dick!"

"Kory?" The young man's fingers tightened around the box, his Adam's apple bobbing down as his bright blue eyes blinked at the alien female flying in front of him, the door sizzling from the powers used upon its frame. Hopefully, nobody was home to see Starfire having flown in.

"How dare you?"

His blue eyes closed, realizing suddenly how tired he was, having dealt with his _newest_ sibling. Bruce's words rang through his head. " _Grayson! Tying him up is not a solution!_ " Not that he'd done that since the first few weeks of the newest sibling showing up.

Dick swallowed. "So, what exactly did I do this time?"

"When were you going to tell me that you weren't going to Metropolis University!"

That, right there, was definitely something he'd forgotten. "How…"

"What do you mean how? That's my question for you! How did you think I wouldn't find out? Superman helped me to get into the university you know!"

His fingers tightened around the velvet box, knowing full well the moment was ruined. Absentmindedly, he pulled the box out so he could snap the rubber band as one of the worst situations possible unfolded in front of his eyes. "Kory…"

"Don't Kory me! What! Is us finally openly dating a problem!"

Dick's eyes blinked, his mouth forming a circle. The rubber band flicked again, this time snapping, but also stinging as his mouth pushed together. " _Damn. That's another thing I forgot. To tell Bruce about that particular plan, so he wouldn't think it was Kory's idea. Well, it was hers, but not the other part. She doesn't know about that."_

"It is?" Starfire folded her arms, only for him to shake his head, tucking the arm holding the box behind his back, suddenly hoping she'd not seen it. "It's not. Then what…" Her green, glowing eyes widened, and she choked out as tears welled in her eyes. "No. Don't tell me! You've been seeing other girls! You did that because we've not had sex, so you went…"

"Kory!" Imagining having sex with his girlfriend once they were finally married at this point in time was a very bad idea, particularly as a slight, and hopefully, invisible heat spread to the tips of his ears. "I've not…" His phone went off, sounding like a cat, indicating a phone call from his newest sibling. "Hold on. I have to take this Kory."

He reached for the phone, not noticing that he'd set down the box on the counter.

" _Richard! You dick head!_ "

"Da…"

"Donna Troy!"

"Wait…" Dick felt his eye twitch, wishing his newest sibling hadn't decided at that point in time to call. "How did you get Donna from that!"

" _You're moving away you dick head!"_

"You were hesitating, you jerk!"

" _You didn't tell me, you jerk!_ "

"That's who you've been seeing behind my back? _Her_? _"_

" _I've got news for you, dick head! I'm the number one…_ "

Dick hung up the phone, his lips pushing together. "It's not what you think Kory."

"Isn't that what the guy always say when they've planned on breaking up with… their girlfriends?" Kory's eyes blinked, her head turning to look at the item on the counter. The eighteen-year-old choked, realizing his mistake. "Wait a second. _Please_ tell me that's not what I think it is?"

"It is."

"You got her pregnant, and you're going to propose to her?" His girlfriend folded her arms.

"Damn it! I was planning on proposing to you!"

"If you were planning on proposing to me, why are you going to Hudson?"

"Because Metropolis University doesn't _have_ the degree plan I want to pursue!" A silence fell over the room, and he found himself worrying his lip, his fingers tapping the counter. "This isn't the way I wanted to propose."

"We're through."

Dick's eyes widened, his head jerking up to look her in the eye. His mouth opened, his fingers reaching up for the absent rubber band. "Why? Why are we breaking up?"

Starfire landed on the ground, before carefully walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck, gently hugging him. "We don't communicate. I found out you were going to Hudson because I was worried. I'd not seen you in a long time. You didn't even invite me to your high school graduation like you promised, or prom. Raven promised she'd find a spell so it would have been like, she said, Cinderella."

He felt numb. That was the time his newest sibling had shown up, and things became crazy.

"When I called, Alfred didn't answer. It was this weird, ten-year-old kid with a really foul mouth. He cursed me out when I said I was your girlfriend, and blamed me for you not going to Gotham University."

"Fuck… Damien. I'm going to kill the kid."

"Who is he?" Starfire pulled away, only for Dick to look at the ground, looking at the floor he'd spent the night before personally cleaning.

"He's…" Words weren't coming like he wanted them to. "He's my newest sibling and the newest Robin. Specifically, he's Bruce's real kid."

"You two don't get along? I thought you got along with both of your other siblings, including that one that ran away. What's his name?"

"Jason…" Dick couldn't look her in the eye, but her hands on his shoulders stayed off the panic attack.

"I thought you liked being an older brother?" Her question received no answer. "I'm leaving now. I'll put the door back, or try to. I'm sorry."

"Wait…"

"It's final."

"Not that. I got the fact we're through. I just wanted to say sorry for messing up, and hurting you." He watched her mouth push together, her arms going behind her back.

"I wish for once you'd think of yourself, but that you're not alone Dick." Starfire gently touched her fingers to her lips, before moving them to touch his. "The best of luck."

He simply stood there, numb, as he watched her put the door back up. Then, he sunk against the counter.

 **~B~**

The silence slowly sunk away, and the only thing which brought him out of his dark mood, as well as his head buried in his arms, was the sound of his phone going off. Lifting his head, Dick realized he'd been crying, but still lifted the phone up to his ear.

" _Grayson, why did you hang up on Damien? He threw an even bigger fit than usual._ "

His throat tightened, his eyes narrowing. "Seriously? I don't need a lecture from you right now Bruce."

" _Wait. Has he been crying?_ " Tim's voice piped up from the other side of the line.

"Bruce…" Dick's bright blue eyes widened.

" _Does this mean I was able to guilt trip him into staying?_ " Damien seemed quite happy at that point, and would likely deny what he just said later. More importantly…

"Do you seriously have this phone call on the speaker in the bat cave!"

" _Yeah. He was crying. You know…_ " Tim piped up. " _Going away to college isn't something to become emotional and a crybaby about._ "

" _Cry, baby? Richard's a cry baby? What's a cry baby?_ "

"Seriously you guys! My girlfriend just broke up with me. I don't need…"

" _Wow! And weren't you going to propose to Kory today?_ "

" _Grayson!_ " Bruce's voice boomed over the phone, making Dick hold the phone away. Last names were only used when someone was in trouble, but in Damien's case, it was always the full name.

" _Wait. What did Richard do this time?"_

" _He didn't tell Bruce that he was going to propose to Kory. That's what._ "

" _Is this an appropriate time for that song? You know, the Kory and Richard sitting in a tree…_ "

"You little dicks! Why is it you two are getting along? Just to torment me?"

" _I_ _ **don't**_ _have a little dick! I've got a big one. In fact, I bet it's bigger than…_ "

" _Damian Wayne!_ "

Dick pinched his nose, closing his eyes. "Please tell me he didn't just say what I think he did."

" _Sorry, Dick. You're no longer on speaker phone._ "

"You're a jerk for having me on the speaker phone in the first place Bruce! I'm eighteen, and an adult now!"

" _An adult? Dick, you just got you heart broken by…_ "

"I don't need a lecture about a woman from you of all people! Put Alfred on the phone so I can ask him for advice."

" _No. You're going to tell me what happened._ "

"Bruce… this is mortifying enough as it is."

" _Grayson…_ "

Taking a deep breath, he started at the beginning, finishing with. "The door's back on the apartment, but it likely still needs to be replaced."

" _I thought so._ "

Dick swallowed, not liking the idea of another one of Bruce's "I told you so" lectures. "What…"

" _Maybe you should hold off for a year? Or go to…_ "

"Bruce! Seriously! I'm going to be fine. Didn't I just tell you I'm not a little kid anymore?"

" _Grayson…_ "

"If you don't have anything constructive to say, I am going to hang up. And yes, I'm going to Hudson. I've got a dorm set up and ready for me, and my things are already packed. I just need to make arrangements with the landlord for this place to pay for the door, and then I'll be off."

" _I'll handle the door incident. Just promise me that you'll see her within a couple of days. You know who I mean._ "

"Before my weekly required meeting? Are you serious?"

" _She's the psychiatrist for the Justice League Dick. You know why they required it as well, but why I'm insisting. Please. For my peace of mind. Actually, if you don't, I will personally haul your ass back to Gotham and ground you. Better me than Superman?_ "

"You suck Bruce, but fine. I really, really hate you. And no, I'd rather deal with Superman right now!"

" _Sure. This isn't the first time you've said either of those things._ "

 **~B~**

The phone went off as he took the train from Gotham to New York, already not liking the delays in getting to Hudson University, knowing full well check in for the dorms closed at five. He slipped his headphones into his ear, attempting to listen to the music on his phone, putting the music on shuffle. He couldn't remember the last time he'd listened to the music, wondering if the Justice League shrink would chew him out for one of the things she'd told him to do if he'd ever felt anxious in his civilian form.

The first song roared on, and Dick's eye twitched as Taylor Swift's song, "We Are Never Getting Back Together" blared forth, making him hit the pause button in annoyance. "Kory."

" _Taylor Swift is so awesome._ "

" _I'm honestly not fond of her music. It's to, I don't know, peppy._ " There had been a pause before a complete freak out occurred as his phone was snatched from his hands. " _Kory! What are you doing with my phone!_ "

" _I'm creating a playlist that combines each of our favorites together. Isn't that something a boyfriend and girlfriend are supposed to do?_ "

" _I guess…_ " He wondered how Kory reacted to some of the music he liked listening to, as much of the lyrics were dark in nature, and not the upbeat music with fluffy feelings she seemed to really like. The songs he liked honestly represented himself and the dark funks he could at times get into and included songs such as "Weathered" by Creed and "Fear Of The Dark Lyrics" by Iron Maiden, among others. Dick leaned back into the seat, sinking down slightly, gagging slightly. " _How can a fucking song about breaking up be so damn cheerful._ "

The crowd around him was a blur, the faces unrecognizable, the smell of sweat hitting his nostrils. He flicked through the phone, his lips pushed together as he scanned the list. Some of his music choices had an upbeat tone – no Taylor Swift – that was all Kory, but there was a distinct difference between their likes and dislikes in music. He continued to thumb through, frustrated at the long list which included her songs.

" _Hey, Grayson! You say you have a steady girlfriend and aren't a player, but have no pictures of her on your phone._ "

Pictures of a girlfriend with strange colored skin and glowing eyes was problematic for a phone meant for use in his civilian identity. The whole secret identity issues were still something Starfire still didn't actually understand quite well, as everyone was aware of who she was. " _Shut up Nash._ "

" _Yeah, well think about getting one of those hot girls you date to actually take a picture with you rather than using that fake playlist you created._ "

Dick took a deep breath, the rubber band still not replaced. "You both graduated and aren't going to the same university, as such, you don't have to deal with that jackass anymore."

Despite this, he thumbed over to the delete button, hesitating for a few seconds, possibly a few minutes before pushing the delete button. The train from Gotham to New York finally stopped, and he stood up, pausing upon seeing an elderly woman struggle with her own luggage. His dark mood fled, and he stepped over, reaching up to grab the luggage from above. "Mam. Mind if I carry your luggage a bit for you?"

"My. Polite young men like yourself are rare. My son and his family will be picking me up." They stepped off the train, his bag and hers in one hand, while his arm supported her steps instead of her cane. She frowned. "They're not here yet."

"I'll wait with you, at least for a bit." In the back of his mind, he wondered if this would make him late for check-in, but brushed aside the thoughts. Alfred and Bruce would never accept not doing what was right in this case even more than he could. A smile flickered across his face as he sat down on the wooden bench with her, looking at the beautiful artwork adorning the station, his eyes drifting around.

The old woman patted his muscled arm. "Yup. Definitely a major difference from those in your generation."

Dick's eyes drifted down, noticing two girls who were either high school or college age gossiping loudly over a magazine. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch, noticing the cover story gossip involved whether Nightwing and Starfire would finally get married, but also rumor regarding Dick Grayson's latest set of girlfriends and the latest cat fight between the two, but whether he would be attending Gotham or Metropolis university, no mention of Hudson as one of his choices. " _Why do they like the idea of us superheroes going steady, but not our real selves?_ "

"Say, how is your day going?"

"Um…" Grayson's bright blue eyes blinked, hoping the old woman hadn't noticed the cover of the magazine. He swallowed, wondering if he'd need to wear some kind of celebrity disguise to avoid attention here in New York. "I'm supposed to be starting at Hudson this week, but I also got dumped by my girlfriend."

"Oh. How long had you been dating sweat heart?"

"Since I was twelve, thirteen. I was going to propose to her, but that went horribly wrong."

Another pat came on his arm. "First loves don't always work out you know. I mean, how many girls can claim that Bruce Wayne was one of their first loves, who didn't end up with him."

"Um…"

"Take advice from this old woman. You are a wonderful young man. Eventually, you will find the right young lady who is the right choice for you. Don't change yourself and who you are just to be with a girl."

"That's wonderful advice, but I really did think she was the one." Dick took a deep breath, noting the time on the clock, wondering again if he would make it before five. One of the girls looked up from the magazine and pointed, a giggle escaping her lips. Her friend looked up and also giggled, causing a mild groan to escape from his chest, his feet resting on the marbled floor of the train station. He watched as both got up, and walked over.

The second giggled. "You're Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's kid, aren't you." He swallowed, wondering how his luck could keep getting worse and worse as the day progressed. "You are!"

His lips pushed together, as the first spoke up. "Would it be possible for the two of us to get a date with you?"

"That would be awesome, losing us…"

"Young ladies." The old woman, despite her small, frail frame clutched her fingers into Dick's arm tightly, startling him slightly. "You shouldn't believe everything you read in those gossip rags. Mr. Wayne has raised his ward to be a very polite young man. He was very helpful with my luggage, and is waiting for me for my family." The two girls startled, before taking off going farther down, but not before getting a few snapshots of his face. "Girl's these days."

"Th… thank you." He couldn't help but stammer out the words.

"Another piece of advice, as my family is here." At first, he thought this was a lie, but noticed a family approaching and waving. "Stand up for yourself more. You're a polite young man, but that doesn't mean you should take people spreading lies about you."

"Thanks again."

The family got closer, and the woman's son blinked. "Mom, who is…"

"This young man is my boyfriend, and before you ask, he's a wonderful young gentleman." The comment from the old woman made her son's jaw drop, his wife's eyes looking as if they would pop out of her head. The kids, however, started to giggle. Dick's own eyes blinked wondering if he would need to explain things to the man and his wife, and then he caught the wink from the old woman, and a grin spread across her face.

He stood up. "Thanks for letting me talk to you, mam. Have a nice time with your family."

"I plan on it, dearie. You have a good first day at college. I hope I didn't keep you too long."

"No." He found himself stepping away, now in a good mood, the break up briefly forgotten. He stepped out of the station, only to find his eyes dilating because of the flash of a camera.

 **~B~**

Somehow, he managed to shake the paparazzi. He attempted to catch his breath, glad his circus training allowed him the ability to perform feats which, unlike other rich kids, allowed him to escape the attention of the paparazzi. One hand reached up to touch his chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Come on. You could normally perform that without being out of breath." Which meant being around the paparazzi had started up an episode. " _Note to self. Carry extra rubber bands. Find out if the school has any gymnastics equipment to use as well._ " Dick took another deep breath, wondering why it was so much easier to be Nightwing than it was his real self, but whether or not any of the superheroes had such issues with their identities. " _Another note to self. Ask Wally. Hopefully, you don't get a weird response to your question._ "

He glanced at his watch, catching his breath realizing how late it was getting, before tearing off, hoping he wouldn't be noticed let alone late for check-in. He slammed the door, making a few girls laugh at him. Reaching down, he opened the door and walked in to the table set up. His eyes dashed up to see that he still had five minutes, and let out a sigh of relief. "Made it."

"You sure did cutie."

Dick froze, his blue eyes looking at the edge of the table, before carefully looking up at the guy behind the table. "Um…"

"What's your name. Perhaps we could go out on a date?"

He felt his mouth twitch, wondering how his luck could get any worse. "Apologies, but I don't swing that way. And it's Dick Grayson."

"Oh." The guys face fell, the smile fading, for a minute making Dick think his rejection had let the guy down, but then. "Another frat boy."

"Could I perhaps just get signed in?"

"As soon as I run you through the rules, and sign here." The person tapped the board.

"You don't have to be so cold, you know."

"Look. I've got no problems with the fact you're not bi, but honestly, do you think I'd be fine with the way you treat girls? That…"

" _Stand up for yourself more._ "

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but then glanced away. The guy. "See, not saying something means it's true."

"It doesn't. You don't know me. Just give me a rundown of the rules. I'm rather tired." He managed to drown out most of the rules, as he'd already read over them before coming before the guy handed him the rules. Finally, the room number came, and he escaped the attention of yet another person who misjudged him. He arrived at the dorm room, and took a deep breath, putting his key in the lock.

"The doors already unlocked." The muffled voice from the other side of the door made him jump, again wishing he had a rubber band to snap.

Carefully, he opened the door, noting the refrigerator already plugged in by the door. Then, he saw the bed he'd be using which was empty of anything but the sheets provided by the college in case he didn't bring any, although he had a set ready to go. Then the door opened further, to see the roommate he _wasn't_ supposed to have stood with his back towards him, carefully trying to make his books on his desk be as straight as possible. On the shelf which stood over each bed was more books, including a fake set of books which was possibly for hiding comics.

In all possibilities, the guy might be to his liking if it weren't for a few problems. The guy continued to not notice him, paying far more attention to his OCD behavior of arranging this. "You're kind of late, considering I was here hours ago."

"Fuck. I wasn't supposed to _have_ a roommate."

The auburn-haired teen who obviously wasn't Wally turned, frowning. Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror. "Fuck! You're Dick Grayson, Gotham's playboy!"


	2. Roommate from Hell

**Beyond the Night: Beyond the Cave  
** _ **Roommate from Hell**_

 _Everything was going just right._

 _The morning traffic to the Gotham train station was non-existent, but everything was already shipped to the dorm, having been double checked before being shipped off at least a dozen times. The commute to New York remained uneventful, which in the world where Joker may show up any day is honestly a blessing. The guy checking students in was pretty nice, but also helpful, letting me know my boxes had arrived and were already in my room. He had no clue who my roommate would be._

 _I ate the lunch I packed before getting started, starting off by plugging in the refrigerator mom bought. Hopefully, the other guy didn't bring any appliances, as it would feel like space was being taken up, and I'm more than willing to share the fridge. The fridge has a nice ice trey, and waters went into the small fridge in a nice, neat row. Making the bed took a matter of seconds as did unpacking, but then I spent the next few hours straightening things over and over again, nervous at finding out who my roommate was going to be._

 _The fact the guy was late, to the point of the check-in period almost finishing. The guy hadn't shipped anything in, so hopefully, he wasn't having his parents dropping him off. Fingers crossed that he was one of those guys interested in talking and getting to know each other, but also not one of_ _ **those**_ _types._

 _However, upon his arrival, everything went oh so wrong._

 **~B~**

"Fuck. I wasn't supposed to _have_ a roommate."

The auburn-haired teen was obviously not at all pleased at seeing him, but disconcertingly knew exactly who he was. "Fuck! You're Dick Grayson, Gotham's playboy!"

" _Scratch that. He thinks he knows me, like everybody else._ " Dick folded his arms. " _This is a problem, as I was supposed to have a place of my own so I could easily do my vigilante work without being noticed. And there's that issue…_ "

'Yeah, you would like to have your own place so you could bring girls in here! Don't do it while I'm trying to study, and don't do it in my bed."

"Excuse…" His phone went off, making him swallow. Glancing down at the ground, he couldn't even get the words out to ask his roommate his name. " _Do I really want to know his name when I've got to get this room situation fixed._ " Dick walked over to the bed, hearing the air leave the mattress as he sat down, his mouth pushing together wondering how his luck to be this bad.

"I guess I should introduce myself, even though I doubt you'd have any reason to bother remembering my name."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick frowned, wishing suddenly that he had a rubber band to place around his wrist.

"We went to the same high school and are in the same graduating class. My name is Warren McGinnis. Now you can forget it."

"Wait…" Dick took a deep breath, recognizing the name as one of the graduates within the top ten percent. "You're…"

"Don't." Warren sat down on his own bed. "You're part of Nelson Nash's crowd. I don't want to remember what you just remembered."

His phone rang, and his fingers went to the device. "Hold on. Can I take this? It might be important."

"I don't care, but don't have that on during class. I hear some of the professors flunk students who use devices in class. Some don't even allow computers unless it's for some kind of accommodations."

Dick took a deep breath, wishing his dorm accommodations hadn't gotten mixed up. He couldn't help but notice the quilt on Warren's bed, and the family pictures of a nice, normal family. "Hello?"

" _Did you get checked into the dorm alright?"_

"…" He couldn't help but stare at the problem he knew the person on the phone wouldn't like, yet also knew he didn't want to say anything about Warren, as he also didn't want the other person to lose it."

" _Dick? Everything okay with the room? What's your room number?_ "

"I'm on the top floor, at the far end. The room number is three twenty-three."

"Don't you _dare_ be bringing a girl up here to have sex tonight Grayson!"

" _Who…_ "

"My roommate." Dick knew his tone of voice was far from nice and showed quite a bit of irritation. Warren's impression of him steadily increased.

" _Grayson! How can you be this irresponsible! I would have thought you would have requested a room of your own at the dorms. I don't have time for…_ "

"I don't need a lecture from you!" The words came out of his mouth in time for him to notice Warren's eye twitch as his arms crossed.

" _Grayson, your ex-girlfriend was irresponsible enough to almost blow your secret identity to the entire world, but you were also planning on marrying her. You didn't think your secret identity would have been revealed then?_ "

"I didn't…"

" _That's right. You didn't think. We're lucky your anxiety attacks don't carry over to when you're Nightwing. If you were suddenly found out, what do you think would happen? Actually, what do you think would happen to the rest of the family. I'm not saying you're being selfish mind you, just that you're not thinking with your head like you usually do. And what? Over a girl._ "

"I don't need a lecture from you the day my girlfriend broke up with me!" Dick watched a sigh escape Warren's mouth as the boy began to relax, but the look of disgust didn't go away.

" _Grayson, get your head out of your ass. You're not to get back together with Starfire. Don't even think about it._ "

"Wh…" The darker-haired teen clamped his teeth down onto his bottom lip, trying to not lose his temper. "You can't. You can't tell me who to date. And weren't you _fine_ with us dating?"

" _Grayson._ "

"Why the change? This doesn't have anything to do with…" The air in his lungs felt like pins suddenly.

" _Stop. We don't talk about that. You know why. Take a deep breath, and keep your mind focused on what we're talking about._ "

Dick took a deep breath, noting the window over the two desks, yet fought back the urge to escape to the roof to do some acrobatics. "But…"

" _Let me finish because I wasn't finished._ "

Things, of course, had to get worse, and Dick watched as Warren slid down, not at all impressed by what he perceived as yet another antic in the day-to-day lives of Dick Grayson, playboy of Gotham. He pressed his thumb and ring finger into his wrist, trying to control the feelings welling in his head, knowing that tonight might result in nightmares. He wasn't though going to go running back to his legal guardian, being the crybaby Tim labeled him as earlier on.

" _The new rule of thumb is no dating any female with any kind of super power that can crush your skull._ "

Dick felt his face twitch, placing a hand over his phone. Warren's desk was neat, with a ton of school supplies, yet he didn't want to dive like an idiot and look for something which might not even be there. The words choked out of his mouth. "You of all people have no right…"

" _Grayson, need I remind you of that incident involving Diana?_ "

"What…"

" _Toothbrush._ "

Dick took a deep breath, having known exactly what Bruce was referring to. Diana Prince, the aka Wonder Woman, had dated Bruce Wayne for a short stint. There was no question regarding _why_ the two broke up even though this particular relationship actually got to the point where Diana left things at the manor, and he'd thought back then that Bruce might actually finally settled down. " _I was such a naïve kid back then_."

He took a deep breath, remembering being miffed at Bruce for the breakup which in turn led to one of the times he'd stormed off to cool his head. One of the best ways to cool his head involved taking a hot shower. The hot water had felt good after a long day at school, doing homework and fighting crime, only for him to nearly jump out of his skin as the bathroom door came off the hinges. In the doorway stood Wonder Woman, looking rather pissed off as he stood there in the shower with only the glass between him and the woman.

He'd quickly shut off the water to grab a towel, his face turning horribly red as she said, " _hello Richard._ " In utter mortification, he'd proceeded to call Wonder Woman mom as she walked over to the sink to grab her toothbrush from where she kept it, said " _goodbye Richard_ " as if nothing had happened before leaving. A few days later, he'd gotten a call from the woman apologizing not only for the experience but also being such a letdown. For a month, he couldn't speak to her, and in one incident where she'd run into the Teen Titans during that month, Beast Boy had accused him of having a crush on Wonder Woman, which in turn put a major damper in confessing to his crush.

"I know what you're talking about."

" _From the long silence, I take it you understand the point I'm trying to make, and you'll promise me that you'll never, ever date a girl that you know can crush your scull with her powers?_ "

"Yes…"

" _Now for the roommate situation._ "

" _It's not my fault. It's not my fault at all._ " Instead of saying anything, Dick's mouth shut tight. His thumb and ring finger pressed into his wrist, his attempt at trying to deflect his emotions, so as to not lose his temper.

" _You can still return to Gotham, Dick, or I can arrange an apartment in New York like we discussed._ "

"You don't get it!" The eighteen-year-old swallowed, wondering how Bruce's attitude could vary so much between Nightwing and his actual real self. As Nightwing, his opinion was respected and even considered, but as Dick Grayson he found himself feeling like a child younger than Damian. "You really _don't_ get it! I can handle things on my own!"

He hung up then, flinging the phone onto the pillow, his lip pushing together. Dick's blue eyes glanced over the nice, neat desk of his roommate. Warren eyed him warily, before sitting up and setting his book down. "What? _What_ do you want?"

"Do you have any rubber bands?"

"You are _not_ making a rubber band ball out of my rubber bands!"

"I just need one. May I have one, _please_."

"So, you can use me as target practice like you and your buddy Nash did back in high school? Your nickname Dick is quite apt."

"I'm not the one being a dick here! You are!" Dick ground his teeth together, wondering why people could be so annoying. Warren folded his arms across his chest, as the darker haired teen's shoulders tensed up. "I asked politely! Did I not?"

"I've no reason to give you one, particularly after I pointed out the fact you and Nash…"

"That is the least of your worries when I do something super stupid!"

"What? Like beating me up? Nice way to get kicked out before classes started!"

He did it then. He stood up, catching out of the corner of your eye how Warren flinched, making him wonder how much of a bully Nash had been. Instead of moving to strike the other teen, he flipped, moving to do a headstand on his bed, his unsteady breathing still coming out as he closed his eyes. The position wasn't one of his normal handstands, but instead had his shoulders resting on the bed, his arms sprawled out in a slightly relaxed position. " _You'll get the mess up fixed in the morning. It's not as bad as it seems. Pretend that this Warren kid isn't here. He's not here, just like Nash isn't going to be interfering…_ "

"What are you doing?"

Dick's eyes snapped open, his eyes blinking while Warren folded his arms across his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you standing on your head?"

"None of your business beyond the fact this is the result of you refusing to give me a rubber band when I asked." He went straight to the point and started to close his eyes.

"So, instead of you shooting me with a rubber band you're now trying to blackmail me by standing on your head until the blood rushes to your head and you pass out? Then you're going to shoot the rubber band at me? That's what you meant by doing something stupid."

"No. I meant I'd be climbing out the window and doing who knows what as I've yet to look outside, and _if_ I were to look outside, I'd be climbing the walls."

"Are you suicidal or something?"

"No."

"I'd say what you just suggested…" Warren took a deep breath, before moving over to the desk drawer. "Seriously. Why'd I got stuck with you? You've got to be hopped up on some kind of drug to be acting like this. I'm not your fucking babysitter."

Dick watched, slightly confused as the auburn-haired teen walked over and slammed the rubber band down onto the corner of the desk. "Um…"

"You asked for a rubber band?"

"And…"

"Surely you can get it yourself."

"I can't!" Dick's eyes narrowed. "I _can't_ move from this position until I either calm down or pass out for some reason or another!"

"Say wh…"

"The fact I'm having a damn panic attack is none of your damn business! Now fucking leave me alone." His eyes closed, wishing for that day to end. Passing out meant going to sleep, which seemed reasonable. Dick's ears picked up the shuffling of feet, then felt the calming sensation of a rubber band touching his fingers. A deep sigh escaped his lips as Warren went back to reading his book, seeming all to irritated at the given situation.

Dick felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a solemn frown, knowing full well the situation wasn't good. He'd had a panic attack in front of someone other than the family. In fact, not many people knew he had these PTSD episodes as the councilor for the Justice League called them. Alfred knew, so did Tim and Bruce. He'd been devastated to find out Barbra actually knew as well. Superman knew, Wonder Woman of course, and Aqualad.

None of that was his personal choice, and for the most part, it felt shitty all those people knowing. After all, he was supposed to be the older brother, the protective one. Yes, Barbra was older, but she wasn't one of Bruce's kids, something which was an honest sore spot for her, but a source for rivalry and conflict. However, Aqualad, who was at the time the leader of Young Justice said something which helped.

" _No. In this situation,_ _ **I'm**_ _the big brother. You've always been the big brother for the bat family, and for that ragtag group of Titans, but I'm the big brother for Young Justice. Even_ _ **you**_ _Nightwing, need a big brother._ "

Remembering these words let him slip the rubber band over his wrist. There were two people he'd chosen to tell, one of them being Wally. Wally knew his secret identity, which means they hung out as their civilian selves, something Bruce had been reluctant about at first but warmed up to upon seeing the positive effect it had on his ward. Ward, as unlike Tim and Jason, he'd simply been named a ward, as he'd refused to take on the name of Wayne, which started the pattern of not taking on Bruce's name at all.

The rubber band finally snapped against his wrist. That was how saying something to Wally occurred. The Kid Flash hadn't said anything, but instead simply watched the rubber band snapping, a behavior which was so different than his vigilante persona. He'd also known about Jason and was under the belief like everyone else that the kid had run away. They were watching a movie, with Dick Grayson sitting there emotionless, noticing his friend's worry.

" _Jason didn't run away. He died in my arms._ "

" _Thanks for sharing. I know you don't like talking, but if you ever do want someone, I'm here._ "

Except, he didn't need to talk to Wally when there was something better. Dick flopped onto his side, his breath finally calming even though his eyes were still shut and the rubber band flicking still continued. The other person who knew – and this would likely anger Starfire if she knew – was Raven. The young demon had a way of knowing things, reading things, discovering things. She was, in fact, the first of the Titans to find out who he was, Cyborg second, Kory when they started dating, and Beast Boy – never, and for good reason.

" _I'm kind of like a member of the bat family._ "

" _Huh…_ "

" _I mean, you and I are like siblings, and you took me under your wing like Batman did. You took all of us, but I'm the only one with a name that matches. And to be honestly truthful, Bruce makes an awesome dad. I mean, he's only acted like a dad to me a few times, I think because he knows about my real dad. It's also really nice having younger siblings, but then again – I may be just picking up on your emotions, and making them mine._ "

" _Huh._ "

Normally neither one spoke, as words didn't need to be said with her abilities. She had a way of knowing, and reading things which made just sitting their enjoyable, but she also used her ability to calm him. Nobody had been there when Jason had died except for Joker. Even Harley Quinn had been absent, so the only people who knew what actually went down were him, Jason who was now dead, and the Jocker. Plus Raven, as she insisted on living through the memories so he didn't feel so alone.

" _You know, eventually you're going to have to tell her._ "

" _Can't._ "

" _Because Starfire's such an optimistic compared to the two of us?_ "

" _No. She wouldn't get it._ "

His eyes finally opened up, and he noticed that Warren was now ignoring him, reading his book. He cleared his throat, knowing what he needed to do. "Sorry."

"What?" Warren's head darted up.

"I'm sorry for being such a nuisance, but thanks. I'll try to see what caused the mix-up tomorrow and be out of your hair as soon as possible."

"You're not a nuisance." Warren let out a sigh. "If you need any more rubber bands, feel free to take one from my drawer. Just let me know if it starts getting low, so I can get some more."

Dick tried to contemplate the situation when his phone went off again. He jolted up, quickly answering. "Bruce…"

" _He bit me!_ "

"What?" Realization hit that he was now talking to Tim, and not Bruce.

" _You heard me! The spawn of Satan bit me!_ "

"What did you do this time?"

" _Do? I wasn't doing anything! He was going into one of his rants, about how nobody likes me, and everyone loves him when that's an outright lie. I mean, who likes the little dweeb. Well, I guess you because you like everyone, but doesn't he even try your patience?_ "

"Tim…"

" _He was also bragging about being the number one Robin, and how he's not a loser like me or dead like Jason. Then the little freak bit me! Bruce, of course, grounded him, but he bit me?_ "

"I'm quite sure that wasn't at all unprovoked." Dick flicked the rubber band upon hearing that name.

" _It wasn't._ "

"No, I'm actually sure you did do something to set him off."

" _That's not true!_ "

"Tim. Need I remind you I've already had a very bad day. Please…"

" _Fine. I called him a test-tube baby._ "

"Again?"

" _Again._ "

"You know what that does."

" _He just wouldn't stop ragging on us. I mean, I didn't want to hear about what he had to say about you, but he kept going on and own about how boring I am, and how dead Jason is._ "

The rubber band flicked against his wrist.

" _I mean, I never got to meet Jason, so I can't say if he was a good Robin or not._ "

"Timothy."

" _Yes._ "

"Remember how we discussed the things which lead to me having an episode."

" _Should you even be talking about having episodes when you have a roommate._ "

"I got it. Bruce is pissed with that."

" _No. I think he was quite_ _ **pleased**_ _with that. He's still convinced this means he can get you an apartment like he wants, or better yet, you move back with us._ "

"He wants me to quit?"

" _Dad's just…_ "

"He's _not_ my dad."

" _I'm sorry. I forget that can be a sore spot for you two at times. You know, just because you end up adopted doesn't mean your adoptive parents are replacing your real ones._ ""

"Tim, I'm tired. After today, I just want to go to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

" _Okay._ "

He hung up the phone, before muttering. "Again, sorry."

"If you want to deal with people calling you, turn off your phone."

A quick swipe and the phone was off. That was possibly a good idea, as until the room situation was solved, getting emergency calls from Young Justice was not a good idea. He soon drifted to sleep, falling into deep dreams.

 **~B~**

He always packed light. There was something about being able to pick up and move when one needed to, something which stemmed from his earlier years in the circus. Nobody else seemed to be at home at the time, yet he knew how to make himself at home after coming back from spending time with the Teen Titans which were slowly being integrated into the Junior Justice League program. None of the others were thrilled at having someone other than him lead, but they weren't too thrilled at him becoming Nightwing.

" _Seriously._ " Starfire pouted once. " _The other costume was cuter. I'm your girlfriend, so why didn't you consult me._ "

" _Come on Star. He didn't consult us about working with Aqualad and his precious team either._ " Beast Boy piped up.

" _You're just mad that Robin – I mean Nightwing, still getting used to the change – is able to actually fit in with the_ _ **normal**_ _super kids. The way I see it, we're lucky to have him as our friend. Right, Raven._ "

" _Right._ " Raven rarely said anything to the others. " _Something like that._ "

The familiar sound of crying drew him away from his personal thoughts, and he headed down the hall towards the room of the newest member of the family. His knuckles rattled the door. "Hey, Jason. I'm coming in, okay?"

He opened the door and peered in to see his younger sibling sitting on the bed. The response was a string of curse words, and then. "I'm not crying!"

"I didn't say you were. Didn't see you crying at all. I just got home and heard you talking to yourself. You working on homework or something?" Dick smiled, trying to make the situation as comfortable as possible. Rumor around the Young Justice League was that he and Bruce had a falling out and that he'd been fired, only to be replaced by Jason. That was why he supposedly took on the role of Nightwing.

In reality, he'd chosen to become Nightwing to try and make a point to Batman, but to the other older members of the team. Wally laughed amusedly when he'd shown off the Nightwing costume the night before he entered high school. " _Oh my gosh! You're really going through with it! You do realize not everyone sees you as a little kid, right? I mean, I don't?_ "

" _You're also my best friend._ "

Of course, Batman's response was to pick up Jason. In some ways, it felt like Jason was supposed to be some sort of replacement, except for one thing. " _Jason, this is Dick Grayson, the former Robin. I know that you two haven't met, but when I'm not around you are to follow Nightwing's orders. Understand?_ "

Jason glared at Batman, his arms folded. " _What makes him so great? It isn't as if he's the leader of the Young Justice League. That's Aqualad._ "

" _Hey, what about Teen Titans?_ " Dick normally didn't speak up for himself, but people were forgetting the Titans in favor of the other group.

" _So now you're a braggart?_ "

"Homework?" Jason flopped onto his back. "Seriously. Are you going to rag on me like Bruce and Alfred do? Because it's bad enough mess up as Robin when I'm with batman, and Alfred's constantly complaining about my manors. Now you expect me to ace my school work?"

"Um…" Dick found himself taken back by the response. "Aren't older siblings supposed to help their younger siblings with their homework?"

He found himself knocked to the ground. "I don't need a brother, nor do I need any stinking help with my homework! That's not what I need."

He'd sat on the bed near Jason, only to find himself on his back, the air knocked out of his lungs. The youngest member of the bat family's fists pummeled him, one hand striking his face. Despite this, Dick had more experience and more agility than the next robin, maneuvering things around so he was hugging the twelve-year-old from behind, resting his head on top of Jason's head, letting out a deep breath. His left eye was bruised, yet he still held on.

"What are you doing!"

"Hugging you."

"I don't need a hug."

"Maybe. Maybe you don't need me as an older brother, or need me at all. But promise me, Little Wing, that if you ever do need me, you'll let me know." Suddenly, things shifted and Jason was lying in his lap in his Robin costume, bleeding out all over the place. The blood was also marring the blue of the Nightwing costume, and Dick could feel the younger's blood seep through his clothes. They were hunkered down in a small knitch in the warehouse. A tear slid down, hitting Jason's bloody face as Dick tried to wipe the blood away. "Don't worry Little Wing. Batman is not far away."

"How long…"

"Five, maybe ten minutes."

"Then I succeeded in saving you?"

The words made no sense at all. More tears fell, and Dick felt for a pulse, feeling it slowly slip away. "What are you talking about? I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to save you."

"Dick, you already did. It's my turn."

The Jocker's voice could be heard outside somewhere close by. "Little Robins? Where are you?"

Jason's speaking continued to slow. Nightwing felt his voice shake. "What do you mean? You didn't follow Batman's orders, and you're dying. I didn't save you."

"You don't get it." Jason's eyes started to close. "Dad and Alfred always wanted me to be just like you."

"Don't remind me." A few more tears fell.

"You never did." Jason sighed, his breaths coming with less and less ease. Jocker continued to call out for them, taunting them. "You need to know. You're an awesome big brother."

"No, I'm not. You tell me all the time."

"I lied. You accepted me as is. You also…" Blood suddenly coughed out.

"Shush. You're making things worse."

"You need to know." Jason's eyes were glazing over, not closing, blood coughing out more. "It was about what I wanted and needed."

"And you need me to save you, stupid. We're…"

"How far out?"

Dick checked. "Five minutes."

"I _need_ to save you this time. I _need_ to. Five minutes… he can't do… what he did… to… me."

The words stopped, and he felt for a pulse. He felt his throat tighten, not feeling for one. "Jason? Jason!"

The sound of the panel drew his head up, and he hoped to see Batman standing there. Instead, he saw the face of nightmares. "Found you little birdy."


End file.
